The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Captain's Cabin Make sure Link uses a nearby save point before trying this glitch. When entering the captain's cabin, Link realizes he needs to return to the upper deck to turn off the Timeshift Stone so he can pass through the electrified door. Another option is presented: use the Beetle to fly through the electric door and up between and through the rotating blades to the upper deck. If done right, the Beetle will reach the Timeshift Stone before becoming exhausted. This, however, was not thought through on in-game beta testing, hence the game freezes and the system will require a force power down. Eavesdropping with a Remlit at Night Glitch After completing Mallara's house-cleaning side-quest, Link must pick up a feral nighttime Remlit by making it run away and cower (this can be accomplished easily with his sword). While holding the feral Remlit, Link must then walk near Pipit & Mallara's House, which triggers a dialog sequence where Link eavesdrops on Pipit as he berates his mother on wasting the Rupees he gave her to pay someone to clean house. However as a result of the glitch, Link will listen in while still holding the feral Remlit as it struggles in his arms. After Pipit comes outside, Link will drop the Remlit while he talking to Pipit, causing it to attack Link once before scampering off. Note: If Batreaux has turned into a human, then the glitch can be done a normal Remlits, as they no longer become feral at night. Final Ghirahim Glitch During one of the early phases of the final battle with Ghirahim, it is possible to deal him more damage than usual, killing him, and leaving Link stranded in an empty closed arena. Falling Forever Glitch Once the Sky Keep has appeared, if Link falls off of the area by the Statue of the Goddess, the knight will rescue him, but Link will fall again. The knight will talk to Link and then fly away. Link will fall and be unable to escape as the cycle repeats, requiring the player to reset the game. Killing a Remlit Before finding Batreaux and fighting Scaldera, Link may go to Skyloft at night and find a Remlit near the pillars of rock that lead to the Waterfall Cave. Link may pick the Remlit up and throw it off the island. When Link returns, the Remlit will be gone and will not show up until morning or until Link enters a building. Back in time (Play on Menu Screen Glitch) First, acquire the Double Clawshots and have Link be at the entrance to the Temple of Time area in the Lanayru Province. Get Link's health down to a half a heart, assuming Link is not in Hero Mode. Then, place a bomb in front of Link and wait until it blows up. At the game over screen, press continue but less than a fourth of a second after pressing continue press the home button and select reset. When the game reloads, Link will be on Skyloft in the clothes that he wore in the beginning of the game, and he will have the Practice Sword. Link can run around Skyloft inside of the menu screen. To fix this glitch, Link must not press anything until he gets to the Bird Statue closest to the plaza, then press A to open the collection of files and the save option as well. When the cursors are on save (not save and quit) and the file Link was on, save and reload the file that Link was playing on originally at the same time. This brings Link to where he last saved. Note: The game will freeze if Link talks to a few people and then presses the plus button for the map. The system will need to be restarted. Remlits Fear the Academy's Night Patrol If Link brings a feral nighttime Remlit (by picking them up) onto the grounds of the Knight Academy, if he puts it down on the ground it will grow at him then briefly scamper away, before trying to fly away, only to become stuck flying behind the Academy's fence unable to escape. They will also not even try to attack Pipit if he is in patrolling the grounds. Silent Skyloft When standing at a specific point by the statue of the Goddess (make sure the music can be heard), launch the Tough Beetle and guide it over to the tower, and return it; when Link goes down the stairs, stay along the edge. If timed correctly (the Skyloft music just starting), and positioned correctly, Link can jump off. When the knight rescues him, the Skyloft music will not play. (This may take several tries.) Skyward Bottle To do this glitch, assign a Bottle to the minus button, and raise the Goddess Sword to prepare a Skyward Strike. Just as it finishes charging, press the minus button. Link will put the charged sword away while pulling out a now slightly glowing Bottle. The sound effect of the charging will still be heard. Note that this glitch requires perfect timing, as too early will not charge it, and too late simply will not work either. Song of The Hero When compiling the "Song of the Hero" from the Three Dragons, it can become impossible to continue in the game if Link does the Thunder Dragon's portion first: * Begin the Thunder Dragon portion of the quest before the Water Dragon or the Fire Dragon portions. * Talk to Golo the Goron at the Lanaryu Mine entrance. Talking to him in the Lanaryu Caves will NOT trigger the glitch. * Retrieve the Thunder Dragon's part of the "Song of the Hero". * Speak to Golo again at the Lanaryu Mine entrance before heading to either Faron Woods or Eldin Volcano. * If Link talks to the old woman in the Sealed Temple, she will say that she recalls a dragon living somewhere in the Lanayru Province. The game will lock up into thinking that Link needs to get the Thunder Dragon's Song of the Hero part while it has already been obtained/completed. OR * If Link obtains the Thunder Dragon's Song of the Hero part second after obtaining/completing the Song of the Hero part from the Fire Dragon in the Eldin Province or the Water Dragon in the Faron Province, whichever area Link did not complete, the other will not activate if the player talks to Golo at the Lanaryu Mine entrance. This will cause Faron Woods and Eldin Volcano to change their landscaping to that seen after obtaining their dragons' songs, thus rendering Link permanently unable to obtain those songs and unable to finish the game. The Wii Shop Channel has a download specifically to repair game saves affected by this glitch. Stuck Scrapper In the mini-game where Link must defend Scrapper there is a section near the Earth Temple entrance where the path splits in three, one place takes Link to the sand slide, another to the place Link just was and a third one that only takes Link to a wall. In this last one if Link takes Scrapper and Link is not in between the wall and robot Scrapper will be unable to move except for short trembles. Tentalus Glitch While in the battle with Tentalus, when Tentalus is stunned after being struck by an arrow, striking Tentalus with another arrow will leave the battle stuck in the first phase, effectively leaving the game unbeatable, forcing a reset. This only works on certain copies of the game. Warping Parella To perform this one, race the Parella at Lake Floria and break the wood before she gets to it. She will warp there instantly and say her usual lines. Wrong Dialogue Sometimes, when using Instructor Owlan's bed, instead of the "How long do you want to sleep?" dialogue, it will give the dialogue as if Link was selling bugs to Stritch, but with Fi's options by saying, "Let's see... today I feel like buying: Advice Play Time Objective." Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword